Puella Magi Oscar Magica
by LadyRoseofLiberty
Summary: Inside that little church is a woman mourning her beloved shadow. If only she could go back. . . On hiatus due to college.
July 13, 1789.

In a small church laid a body surrounded by sweet smelling flowers. The body in question was a young man, wearing a uniform of the French Guard. Black, wavy locks covered the left side of his face.

He looked so peaceful, as though he were asleep. A young woman, lied on top, sobbing uncontrollably, fingers firmly grasping at the uniform as though she were pleading him to awake at any moment.

Oscar dragged the dead man into an embrace, nails digging into the man's skin and dark locks of hair. She sobbed, her wails of agony signifying that her beloved was no longer with her.

How tragic.

A small, white creature flicked its tail in curiosity at what humans would call it a "heartbreaking" scene. It didn't understand why humans would mourn at the death of one individual if there were countless other people in the world.

Normally, its kind would persuade young girls to accept contracts, but there were anomalies of older women having the potential to produce more despair to stave off the heat death of the universe.

Not the type to waste such an opportunity, the creature made its existence known.

Oscar, due to her growing up in a military fashion, heard the oncoming footsteps.

Steeling her composure, she drew her sword to fight the oncoming opponent. Instead of a human, it was a white creature whose features cross that of a cat and rabbit. Small ears were obscured by large, white lopped appendages that faded into a gradient of red and gold rings surrounded them. Red, beady eyes stared at her, all the while the creature sported a cat's smile.

She stood there dumbfounded at the reveal. Even more so when it spoke through her mind.

"Pardon for the intrusion," started the creature, bowing its head ever so slightly in greeting. "But I could not help but observe-"

His prose was cut short with Oscar drawing a pistol.

"My, my. I'm quite disappointed with you humans. To draw weapons when I'm not even a threat, it's quite a wonder how humanity has gotten this far in civilization. Now, at least let me introduce myself."

"Very well." Oscar replied, her voice sticky and still twisted into knots from the recent death of her beloved.

After returning the pistol into her belt, the creature continued.

"My name is Kyubey, and I'm here to make a contract with you to become a Puella Magi."

There was only silence on her end.

A Puella. . .Magi. . .?

This couldn't be happening. She must be having a nightmare. Yeah.

Yeah, that's it.

Oscar's having a nightmare, and she'll then wake up with Andre-her husband- at her side. Then, she'll dismiss it as some odd dream with no meaning, and live happily ever after with Andre.

At least, that's how it's supposed to be. But the creature confirmed the reality of things in the most absurd way possible.

"I can make any wish of yours to come true, so long as you agree to the contract. Of course, you also have the option to turn the offer down." Kyubey calmly walked off, prepared to leave the young woman.

"Whether or not you want to change Fate, that's up to you and you alone." Giving another word or two to bring it all home to her, Kyubey continued to exit the church.

"Wait!" Like a bell, that one word rang out, crystal clear, infused with authority to prevent the odd fairy from abandoning her.

Perfect.

"Kyubey, you said that, to become a Puella Magi, a wish must be granted. Any wish, right?"

"That's correct. I never lie. Any wish your heart desires."

Her wish. . .

Oscar looked over at Andre's body, cruelly reminded of that fact that she never realized her love for him until it was too late. Their bliss was too soon plucked away from them as soon as it fully bloomed.

If only she had more time. . .

Oscar stared down at the creature before her. She was prepared to take up the offer, consequences be damned.

"Kyubey!" Oscar said, kneeling down and clasping her hands together as though she was praying to a pagan idol from centuries past.

" Grant me my wish to redo my meeting with Andre! I'll do whatever it takes to save him, even if I have to subject myself to an endless hell for eternity!"

Wordlessly, Kyubey extended its "ears" to lightly touch the center of Oscar's chest, where a violet hue glowed from within. Oscar gritted her teeth from the unbearable pain of the process, opening her eyes when she saw the trinket: a medium sized trinket, shaped like an egg, and glowing vibrantly against the all consuming darkness that was the church.

She took the object into her hands, then felt herself falling.

Falling. . .

Falling. . .

Falling. . .

Away from the crumbling house of God.

Away from the beady eyed creature.

Away from her Andre,

And into the soothing darkness that was her second chance of changing Fate.

The contract was complete.


End file.
